Przepłyńmy ten Budapeszt
[[Totalna Porażka: Dokoła świata|'Totalna Porażka: Dokoła świata']] - Odcinek 11 Chris - 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Dokoła świata - razem z Chef'em rozłączyliśmy drużyny, biegaliśmy w Tunezji. Tammy zwyciężyła sobie immunitet, a odesłaliśmy do domu MacArthur. Kto wyleci tym razem? Przekonajcie się, oglądając Dokoła świata ! Kamper Zwycięzców Tammy i Lorenzo byli razem w jednym kamperze '(Pz Tammy) - 'Nie wierzę, że on tutaj musi być. -.- '(Pz Lorenzo) - 'Cooo to muszę z nią być ? ''Zaczęli się kłócić 'Tammy - '''Rozumiesz, że cię nienawidzę ? Żałuję że między nami coś zaszło ! '''Lorenzo - '''Hahhaha, kłócimy się jak małżeństwo. ''Tammy wyciąga szafkę i rzuca w chłopaka, na miejsce przychodzi Taylor i rzuca się na Tammy '(Pz Taylor) - '''Pożałujesz d***ko ! Klasa Ekonomiczna Tu było łagodniej '''Devin - '''Więęęęc sojusz przeciwko Mary ? '(Pz Sanders) - 'Devin i Brody to jedyne osoby, którym mogę zaufać po eliminacji MacArthur ;) '(Pz Brody) - 'Spoko ziom :D Możesz nam ufać :D Mary podsłuchiwała ich '(Pz Mary) - 'Spoko xd To tylko trzy głosy Chowa się bo idzie Devin '(Pz Devin) - 'Dziś wywalę tą podłą Mary. MacArthur była moją kumpelą, a ze znajomymi tak się nie robi ! Luk Bagażowy Mary spała tam '''Mary - '''Zieew ... Robiła plany przeciwko Devin'owi '(Pz Mary) - 'Nie wyspałam się, ale to nie znaczy, że Devin mnie pokona ! Namówię przeciwko niemu Lorenza, Tammy i Taylor ... Lądowanie Minęło 5 minut, lądowanie we Węgrzech '''Chris - '''Zapiąć pasy frajerzy ! Po chwili lecieli jak burza '''Brody - '''AAAA! '''Devin - '''Ale zajebiście ! :D Wszyscy czuli się jak na kolejce górskiej '(Pz Devin ) - 'Łał, chyba pozbyłem się lęku wysokości. Nie czułem nic jak byliśmy w samolocie. To wszystko dzięki Carrie, zapomniałem o lęku ! Ale też zapomniałem o niej liczę i myślę tylko o Taylor xdd Samolot powoli wylądował Tammy i Lorenzo nadal się kłócili Mary odliczała Samolot wylądował w Budapeszcie Zadanie Budapeszt. Tu zaczyna się następne wyzwanie '''Chris - '''Siemka zawodnicy. Gotowi na to by znowu oberwać ? '''Lorenzo - '''Skoro chcesz oberwać to za chwilę możesz ;) Wszyscy śmieją się oprócz Tammy '(Pz Tammy) - 'Wciąż żywię odrazę do tego frajer a '''Chris - '''Mówiłem o was deklu. Tammy ma już ułatwienie, o 30 minut zacznie wcześniej niż Wy. Najpierw musicie zbudować łódkę. Start ! A potem dopłynąć na drugi brzeg ! Ten płynie na gotowej łódce '(Pz Chris) - 'Na pewno się zgubią ... a Chef im w tym pomoże '(Pz Chef) - 'xd Tammy ma problemy z budowaniem łódki, Mary jej pomaga '(Pz Taylor) - 'Co za świnia z tej Mary -.- Nie wiem ale mam ochotę sabotować te idiotki Taylor wzrusza ramionami, zabiera maszt i rzuca go do wody '''Taylor - '''Sorki ^^. Tammy i Mary chciały zabić Taylor a ta się schowała za Devina '''Devin - '''Nic nie zrobicie mojej dziewczynie. Lorenzo pcha Devina '''Lorenzo - '''Zaraz debilu jakiej twojej ? ;-; '(Pz Lorenzo) - 'Wkur*iasz mnie cwelu '''Devin - '''Zaraz mi Taylor mówiłaś że mnie kochasz ? Oboje patrzą na nią '''Taylor - '''ee co '''Devin - '''Kochasz mnie ? '''Taylor - '''To trudna sprawa. :? Tammy zaczęła się śmiać 30 minut minęło '''Chris - '''Możecie już budować ! W ukryciu czaił się Szef Taylor wzięła patyki Mary i rzuciła w krzaki a tam był Chef który dostał w głowę '''Chef - '''AAAAAA! Tylko nikt o tym nie wiedział i wszyscy poza Mary zaczęli uciekać '(Pz Mary) - 'To byłoby zbyt proste ;) Mary zespuła budowlę Lorenzo i wzięła patyki od Brodyego '''Mary - '''Mam nadzieję, że wylecicie Frajerzy Sanders widziała sabotaż Mary '(Pz Sanders) - '''O k**wa ... ;o Wszyscy jeszcze poza zranionym Devinem zabrali się do budowy '''Ci którzy ruszyli: # Tammy # Mary # Sanders # Brody # Taylor # Lorenzo # Devin Tay i Lorenzo płynęli razem a Devin sam dalej budował wyczerpany (Pz Devin) - 'Ta Mary musiała zbudować silną łódkę '(Pz Mary) - '''Plan jest prosty : pomogłam Tammy zbudować łódkę w zamian za to że obie razem zremisujemy i Chris będzie musiał nam razem przyznać nietykalność ^^. '''1/4 ogólnej drogi: # Tammy # Mary # Taylor # Lorenzo # Sanders # Brody # Devin Devin wreszcie zbudował łódkę Tammy dotarła do 3/4 drogi Mary dotarła do 2/4 drogi Reszta męczyła się z pierwszą Taylor i Lorenzo vs Sanders Lorenzo - 'Masz zagłosować na Devin'a ! '''Sanders - '''Bo inaczej ? '(Pz Sanders) - 'Plan jest inny : zagłosuję na niego -.- Taylor niszczy łódkę Sanders '''Taylor - '''D*pą raczej nie popłyniesz ;333 Taylor i Lorenzo zaczęli się śmiać ;] '(Pz Taylor) - '''Sorcia Dev, ale to te szmaty wygrają ... '''3,99/4 drogi: Mary powoli doganiała Tammy i... Obie równo jednak udało im się dopłynąć! :D 'Chris - '''Razem macie miejsce pierwsze ! Devin bez koszulki płynął do końca, jego ubranie było silnikiem ;u; Pierwsze: Tammy Pierwsze: Mary Reszta też już dopływała 3. Taylor 3. Lorenzo 5. Brody 5. Sanders 7. Devin '''Chris - '''Devin czm jesteś w samych majtkach ? xd Taylor padła z podniecenia, ten obok niej kucnął, Mary żygnęła na Brodyego '''IPz Mary) - '''Niedobrze mi po takich scenach -.- Wylecisz ;-; '(Pz Devin) - 'Musiałem się rozebrać bo czułem bez ubrań fajny przewiew <3 Na marginesie to tratwa mi się rozwalała a ubrania pomogły mi płynąć dalej -.- A tak poza tym, to czuję się sexy tylko w zielonych majteczkach :3 Zaczął ruszać klatą <3 Ceremonia '''Chris - '''Mam już wasze głosy, pamiętajcie, że skoro Mary i Tammy były pierwsze, to... '''Sanders - '''Są nietykalne -.- Debilami nie jesteśmy ;-; '(Pz Taylor) - 'Pozbyłam się dziś Lorenzo, głosowałam ja, Devin, Sanders i Brody >:D To z Devin'em chcę być <3 '(Pz Lorenzo) '- Żaaal, myśli, że jak w stanie w gaciach to będzie najlepszy -.- '(Pz Devin) - '''Taylor